Sans: Boss
Sans was the Boss during Season 42 (January 2020), as introduction to this new feature. Overview In Sans' Boss Battle, he is much like his Undertale and Card counterparts, having only 1 HP but is combined with 10 Dodges. Every time he takes direct damage, a Dodge is taken up instead, just like how it works on cards. This means he needs to be attacked 11 times for the player to win. He also has 0 cards in his possession when the game starts, while your deck gets doubled (effectively making you have a 50 card deck that can have 6 Commons/Rares, 4 Epics and 2 of each Legendary you put into it. DT cards are not allowed during this Boss Battle). However, he is immune to Fatigue, so an empty deck won't hurt him. He's also Invulnerable during his own turn and when he has at least 1 monster on his board, meaning you have to take out his board before you can strike again. But he has no cards, so no monsters, right? However, it's not that simple, as every time he does use up a Dodge, the Player's turn ends right away, no matter how much time they had left. Afterwards, Sans will summon a full board of monsters, always from left to right. These monsters don't cost him Gold and can trigger Magic effects. The exact same monsters are played in the exact same order for every Player, depending on which Dodge has been used up. This effectively can make each set of monsters count as a "Wave", of which 10 are present during this Boss Battle. And as mentioned before, you need to take out all monsters before you can attack directly again and start the next Wave. But if that's not all, in the turns that he doesn't take damage, a Gaster Blaster will be added to his hand. This is the only card that he will need his Gold for (except when the Player bounces his monsters back to his hand or deck). Boss Battles feature a Normal Mode and a Bad Time Mode. The difference between them in Sans' Boss Battle is that different monsters are played each Wave and he gets an additional Passive effect in Bad Time Mode. Every time his turn ends, the Player will take 1 DMG for every card in Sans' hand (which are usually Blasters), making it much more difficult to keep this battle under control. The entry price is also higher for Bad Time Mode, but the rewards are also better (including the chance to get UCP and DT Fragments). Rules and Passives * Player: Start of game: Double your deck. * Boss: Starts with 0 cards, 1 HP and Dodge (10). Immune to Fatigue. * Boss: Invulnerable during its turn and when having 1 or more monsters on the board. * Boss: If this dodges, end the Player's turn. * Boss: Turn start (if not dodged): Add a Gaster Blaster to its hand. * Boss: Turn start (if dodged): Start the next "Wave" of monsters. During Bad time: * Boss: Turn end: Deal 1 DMG to the Player for every card in its hand. Monsters Note(s): * None of his cards are shiny. * His Sans gives 5 Gaster Blasters total when the Wave begins. Note(s): * All his cards are shiny. * His Sans gives 5 Gaster Blasters total when the Wave begins. * His Sans has 10/10 instead of 1/1. * His Sans has Dodge (10) instead of Dodge (5). * His Sans is DT instead of Legendary. * The Big Bob wave was accompanied with Last Dream , which with 1 health boosts all of the Big Bobs to 9/10, this is followed by penetration, silencing all your monsters. Yikes. * The final wave is a reference to the Genocide route, where you only have a real fight with The Heroine and Sans. Prices and Rewards Entry Cost: * Normal: 100 G or 10 UCP * Bad Time: 300 G or 30 UCP Rewards: * Normal ** Victory *** 3 UT Packs (30%) *** 3 DR Packs (30%) *** 300 Dust (30%) *** 1 Shiny Pack (10%) ** Defeat *** 1 UT Pack (50%) *** 1 DR Pack (50%) * Bad Time ** Victory *** 10 UT Packs (25%) *** 10 DR Packs (25%) *** 1000 Dust (20%) *** 5 Shiny Packs (15%) *** 50 UCP (14%) *** 1 DT Fragment (1%) ** Defeat *** 3 UT Packs (50%) *** 3 DR Packs (50%) Category:Boss